isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Modinaram
This is the «Demon Lord of Insanity». For others also called Demon Lords go here. 《Demon Lord of Insanity, Modinaram》 is a Demon Lord. Appearance The «Demon King of Insanity Modinaram» that appeared in the MMORPG Cross Reverie had a large goat head on a thin body. And after defeating the first stage of it, it would change into a body that was like a pitch black octopus. After losing to Krebskulm, he releases the seal that restricts his power, his body takes a muscular form similar to the gorilla. After losing to Diablo, and being defeated for the 3rd time in the body of Rem, his body turns into black snakes that devour magical power, then it takes the form of a black castle. Personality First, he looks like a wild animal, attacking with insanity, when confronted by Krebskulm he takes a form of intellectual speech, Krebskulm notes that his manner of speaking was similar to Biotros. For having absorbed many Demon Lords his personality seems to change constantly, his original personality seems to be pure insanity. Background In Cross Reverie, he was a Golden Week event boss. In the other world, he has been absorbing other Demon Lords to increase his strength. Plot Abilities He possesses all the powers common to the Demon Kings, among them, abilities to increase the power of a fallen, increase the number of demonic beasts and heal fallen. Modinalam has tremendous magical power. Modinalam magical power was as if he was taking a peek at a flowing river; seemingly having unlimited magical power, although it was unlimited, its ability to extract magical power from the source was not. Absorbing other Demon Lords, he could extract a greater amount of magical power than Krebskulm and use your skills. Abilities Absorbed: 《'Demon Lord of the Hands, Hattjabul'》 《Certain Kill》: 《Certain Hit》: If it was invoked at a distance where the attack could reach, evasion was not allowed. 《Iron Wall》: It was a Martial Art perpetually activated. It would void all damage, There is a number limit to Damage Cut. 《'Demon King of the Eyeballs, Iankaroz'》 《God Breaker》: a sword made of darkness, can easily win against Rose 《Asterismos》 , Modinalam created two of those swords, something that Iankaroz never did in Cross Reverie. 《Ruination Flame》: Modinaram extends his hand to his right chest, and thrust his fingers into the skin of it. He tore off the surface of it. An eyeball was buried in his right chest. From the eyeball that was buried in his right chest, a light thick was fired. It was the flash of light that possessed a colossal amount of heat, was said to possess the greatest amount of power in the Cross Reverie. 《'Demon Lord of the Heart, Cardia'》 《Falling Solar》: A shining sphere was created. It were as if it were the sun. It came from the sky, as if the sun were falling down. 《'Others' Demon Lords》 When losing the sanity Modinalam opens the own head with the hands, black snakes leave, black snakes that devour magical power. Modinalam used this ability to create a giant castle in order to defeat Diablo. Drops 13.jpg|Diablo equipping 《Insanity Ring》 《Insanity Ring》 Absurdly increase the offensive power, and reduces defensive power to nothing. Was offered to the first player who defeated Modinalam in Cross Reverie. Diablo did not have it in Cross Reverie, but obtained after defeating Modinalam in Faltra City. Relationships Krebskulm They were part of the Demon God, before God defeats him and divides him into various parts, both know much about each other. Diablo He was defeated by the Diablo in his maximum power, he holds a deep resentment against him. Quotes * (To Diablo): I am! The Great Demon King! Having absorbed numerous Demon Kings! Resulting in the 《Originator Demon King》, the ultimate Demon King! With the greatest magical power! With the greatest physical strength! With the greatest Demon King army! All of that……against a mere person of the Races! Lost to a mere person of the Races!? Trivia * Was never told of which Demon Lord, ability to summon black snakes was stolen, but it is possible that it is from 《Demon Lord of the Throat, Biotros》. * He has a mortal weakness he will be mortally wounded by 《Elixir》. Since 《Insanity》 is a Bad Status, it would be purged by the 《Elixir》. Site Navigation Category:Fallen Category:Martial arts user Category:Demon Lord Category:Deceased